I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of treating basal cell carcinoma with Product R by administering subcutaneously and intralesionally Product R to a patient.
II. Description of the Related Art
Basal cell carcinomas are the most common cutaneous neoplasms found in humans. The majority of the 500,000 new cases of nonmelanoma skin cancers each year are basal cell carcinomas.
Basal cell carcinomas exist in a variety of clinical and histological forms such as nodular-ulcerative, superficial, pigmented, morphealike, fibroepithelioma and nevoid syndrome. Present treatment methods include various surgical techniques such as electrodesiccation and curettage, excision, cryosurgery and irradiation. Cure rates for the surgical techniques are generally stated to be about 95%. Despite the high cure rates effected by surgical techniques, non-surgical methods of therapy are generally thought to be more desirable.
Product R.sup.1 emerged as an antiviral product in the 1930's. While it was originally believed to be a product composed of peptone, peptides and nucleic acids (fully defined hereafter), the precise composition remains unidentified. Nevertheless, Product R has demonstrated an ability to inhibit rapidly the course of several viral diseases. It is nontoxic, miscible with tissue fluids and blood sera and free from anaphylactogenic properties. FNT 1. The agent is known under the trademark "Reticuloses", a trademark of Advanced Viral Research Corp.
Insofar as the applicant knows, Product R has never been used, nor suggested for treatment of basal cell carcinomas.